Interactive Fountain
The Interactive Fountain is located in the Main Midway , close to the entrance to the park. In 2004 Lagoon decided it was time to reestablish a strong entrance for park visitors and give them something visually appealing and exciting upon entering the park. They did so by introducing what is known as the Interactive Fountain. This new water feature offers guests a great way to cool off and have some entertainment during those warm summer months. Not only does this new fountain allow guests to play in the water geysers, but periodically throughout the day it also performs high pressure water shows that are timed to music and lighting. The Interactive Fountain features stone paving and 80 feet of walls from India and uses over 190 nozzles to shoot water in different directions. On all four sides of the fountain additional water features can be seen and enjoyed. On two sides there are memorial water gardens one of which uses 15 custom wave nozzles to create a crashing wave effect. On the other two sides are a large ring and sphere that rotate on small films of water in which direct guest contact is allowed. The sphere is 36" in diameter and is made out of colored Meerfelsen granite from Sweden. The ring is 60" and is made out of Verde-Candaias granite from Brazil. While in operation the fountain creates a 30-foot diameter "water cage" and a 60-foot leaping water "tunnel". People can enter the water cage by placing their hand in one of the hand or paw prints located at all 4 entrances to the inner fountain area. When your hand is placed inside the prints a small section of the nozzles are turned off allowing people to enter and exit without getting wet. Once inside if you are trying to avoid the water you won't be able to get out until someone decides to be nice enough to release you. If you remain in the water cage too long the streams of water drop drenching you. Both day and night the fountain performs water shows programmed to music. When the fountain is in show mode the main fountain area gets roped off due to the high pressure of water that shoots out of the center nozzles. When at it's peak the water can reach just over 35 feet in the air creating a very nice eye-catching show. At night the shows are accompanied with theatrical lighting to provide color to the fountain as well (lighting is used on all shows, but you can't see it during the day). Regardless of your age the Interactive Fountain can provide lots of fun and entertainment and provides a very quick and easy way to cool off when the weather is warm. Whether you watch people try to avoid the water, enjoy the refreshing streams of water, or enjoy the other features this new fountain is a great addition to the park and will provide entertainment for many years to come. Gallery Interactivefountain.jpeg Interactive Fountain Plaque.JPG Category:Attractions